pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:JSquish
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ Idols Hey! I just made the Wind Dragon God page, and I feel the idols should follow the layout I set up. It's not my ego, I'm just saying this because I saw one idol that had its headlines titled funny. Lemme know, and if you want I can add the other missing pages! -- Valoopy 00:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I agree about the tasks. I'll make the other idols to that layout, you can pack in the images however you want.. -- Valoopy 00:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Valoopy created the page Laser Shark (God) but I already created the page Laser Shark God so could you please deleate the new one? IPod Fan 00:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Could you deleate the page called poo? I put it in the catergory pages for deletion. IPod Fan 23:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Idea I have an idea that we could create a glitch page, it could have a list of glitches from each game. If you say this is ok the I would like to create it since I came up with the idea. Also if your ok with it what should it be called just glitches or something else, give me another idea if you got one. So can I? Please respond. IPod Fan 17:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's me, Gregory Exploit. I found a couple of PG: JTU glitches. I want to post some images I have on my iPod Touch but don't know how. I tried once but it said "no file extentions detected".Gregory Exploit 03:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) The Beast of the Abyss Hey Squishy :) I have just been challenged by The Beast of the Abyss, and, instead of having 1000 pygmies to kill in 68 hours, I only had to kill 250(Maybe 350.. I can't remember) in 168 hours... I don't know when the change occured or if it was just my eyes, but I corrected said page on the god. Hi, I'm PoGo Modo, the Pocket God moderator Hi! Great wikia, JSquish! :D Keep it up! ^^ I've added a couple of links to the Frima Studio page. Please rest assured, I do NOT intend on spamming or using this wikia as a cheap way to advertise. My goal is, like on Facebook, to help people find answers as quickly as possible. For now, I've only added links to preexisting text and haven't changed any text. If this is contrary to your guidelines, please feel free to edit these links out. Please just let me know, so I don't add them again. If this isn't contrary to your guidelines, I'd like to keep adding links. Again, I wouldn't change the texts (except for typos maybe), but I'd add links. For example, linking to the help video (on youtube, as it's more accessible that the Facebook versions) could be of use to our readers. Yours PoGo Modo There is this one wiki contributer added odd catergories and this person also erased Ep 4: Shake that App! compleatly so ,can you ban wiki contributers? If so I would suggest banning that person. IPod Fan 12:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) >:( JSquish, It has come to my attention that you/some of the contributors here have uploaded a number of graphics to Wikipedioog that belong to The Pocket God Forums. On your page for Pocket God, someone has uploaded a graphic of various Pocket God Characters running on an island (as seen on the Pocket Blog attached to an article about our anniversary), this was created and belongs to one of our members. It shouldn't be on this website without asking permission first and they haven't provided a link back to the original on the forum. That isn't the only graphic either. There are multiple around Wikipedioog that belong to our members. Basically, the upload-ers of those graphics to your website, have taken them from the Pocket God Forums and its' members. It doesn't matter too much, but a link back too the original would be nice. You also have a number of texture atlases posted around your website. Many of which are exclusives to The Pocket God Forums. We rely on stuff like that to keep content fresh and interesting. Allan gave them to us to host for a reason and to see them being posted on other websites without even asking us, is a bit disrespectful of your contributors. An example of that would be on the Pocket God: Journey To Uranus page which features a texture atlas which was posted on our forum only a week ago. I know at the end of the day, stuff like the texture atlases are ultimately the property of Bolt Creative, but the fact is, they were given to us to post. In an interview that we had with Bolt Creative. Although, if you wish to use stuff like that, why not ask us? We've made it clear that we have nothing against Wikipedioog as we essentially cover two different niches. You are an encyclopedia of Pocket God. We're a forum. It's a big difference. Again, a link back too the original would suffice. The fanart isn't like that though. All of the fanart from the Pocket God Forums on this website, has been taken without permission of the creator. The Pocket God Treadmill GIF, being one of them. Please fix this! I'm not trying to come across as being hostile. As, The Wikipedioog and PGF go back a long way. In fact, we created Wikipedioog back in 2009! Well, a staff member did and we all set up the foundations. But you've done a fantastic job. No, really, you've done a LOT here. Keep up the good work! Much regards, The Pocket God Forums Staff. Pocketcow 22:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) HI, JSquish Are you planning to return to Plants vs. Zombies Wiki? I can't handle much of the vandals anymore, I have school. (reply to my talk page thar) Randomguy3000 Need some Administrating help Could you make Saintsalive and Pocketcow administrators? They're the current head of the official Pocket God Forums and I haven't been on this Wiki since Wikia changed, so I don't know my way around it. Thanks! Skate/Matt Urgent Meeting JSquish, Can you please visit the Pocket God Forums and contact either Saintsalive or I, as we need to have a rather urgent meeting regarding a few things here at Wikipedioog. I don't know if you are aware of this or not, but Shigura/SuperPygmy (The Site Creator and ex-Admin of PGF), has allowed Saintsalive and I to have Administrator duties on Wikipedioog. You've obviously done a lot here, and we would like to offer you a position at the Pocket God Forums. The meeting we would like to have is basically to discuss Wikipedioog and share a few ideas we'd like to possibly implement here. Also, we would like to have you onboard as on a new website we're launching in the not too distant future. It's called The Pocket God Connection and is probably going to be really cool. Thanks, Pocketcow 06:25, June 30, 2011 (UTC) A Wiki Contributer created the page Liberty Bell but someone called Totaldrama23 already created The Liberty Bell so can you erase Liberty Bell? IPod Fan 15:54, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Guess What? You should include a rollback button. I have just reverted three cases of vandalism, one on my page (claiming I was gay), One on the original pocket god page (impatient for his/her update), and one for my newest masterpiece, one that took over an hour to complete, titled Cloud (replaced all of that hard work with the title 'balls Thanks Jacob Chang 08:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Am I annoying? Hey JSquish I know I may be annoying because of these messages but can you gimme a list of pages that is not created? It seems that all pages are created. I just wanna help Jacob Chang 09:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Hey JSquish, I'm glad you like the front page, I have already mixed around the colours with Gregs help, and he liked the light blue the best. But I still might look for a better one. As for the mushroom I agree with you, and will change it as soon as I can. Here are my plans so far: -Pocket God Idol Templete (The ones introduce in ep 39) - I have added them to a few pages, but not all of them -Battle of the Wiki I have barely started this, but I may as well tell you. Basically me and you choose two characters/gods and the members vote for the best one. I found this on Donkey Kong Wiki, check it out! Keep on editing, Natiscool 23:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Venus Flytrap Mistake JSquish! While callenging the Venus Queen, I dropped a pygmy to the Venus Flytrap and what it did is it bit it and threw the pygmy towards the water! I couldn't save the pygmy, but I SWEAR that REALLY HAPPENED! Jacob Chang 07:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism... Yet Again... Next IP to be blocked: 68.50.12.220 Inserting word b*t*h to page Volcano God. Gregory Exploit 17:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC)